The present invention relates to rocking chairs, and more particularly to a folding collapsible rocking chair.
A rocking chair is a chair on rockers that can be moved backwards and forwards. Regular rocking chairs are commonly made of wooden material, and the related parts are fixedly connected to one another by fastening means or joints. These rocking chairs occupy much space.